K3-BT Grenade Launcher
The K3-BT Grenade Launcher is a powerful weapon encountered in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' The K3-BT Grenade Launcher is one of the most powerful weapons in the game; most shots deal an instant death to enemies. The shots also do major splash damage, as it shoots nails in all directions when it explodes. The grenade will go off immediately if a direct hit is scored or contact with gunfire/explosive, otherwise it takes about 4 seconds to explode, and may roll or bounce around a moment before detonating. The only real drawbacks of the gun are the low rate of fire and the small 8 round magazine. The reload will take longer than most weapons, so it's recommended to load the grenades after a fight, or take cover when reloading. Like most heavy weapons, the player's walking speed is slowed down while holding the weapon. Ammo is scarce and very few enemies carry this weapon; although, when they do, the player must stay alert, as they do a lot of damage and have a high chance of hitting the Sergeant, due to the very large area of effect and the ability of the grenades to bounce and roll more than traditional grenades. The self-inflicted damage from K3-BT is so high, if the Sergeant is too close, he can be killed by his own grenade, so exercise caution while using this weapon. Tactics *It is not necessary to try to score direct hits all the time with K3-BT, sometimes splash damage is enough to do the trick. While engaging dangerous opponents, every second counts, the enemy will have a plenty of time to shoot back while the player tries to aim. So the player can try to lead the target, for the slow-moving opponents, let the grenade bounce to them, the best thing the player can achieve is to let the grenade land at "where the enemy will be" scenario, rather than "where the enemy is." Unless you are very close, they can strafe left and right to evade the grenades. *If using the K3-BT while facing agile foes like Nightcrawler Elites, try to aim at them (whilst in Slow-Mo) while they are mounted on walls, or just as they land. Any other attempts to damage Elites or Replica Assassins when they are on the ground will more than likely get the player killed, due to the large area-of-effect of the grenades. *Because the projectile is somewhat unpredictable like live frag grenades, if the player is not careful, they can be exposed to a fatal blast if a grenade bounces back. Although getting closer means the grenade is more likely to score hits, rushing with this weapon is generally a bad idea, even with Slow-Mo. *If the normal soldier and sometimes Heavy Armor caught in the blast radius of K3-BT grenade, they will be stunned and vulnerable to follow-up attacks for a brief-period. *However, if the player faces enemies taking cover, or see slow-moving target like Replica Heavy Armor, K3-BT is very handy, the player does not need to be pin-point accurate as the grenade has a good effective radius. Normal soldiers will treat the K3-BT grenade as the same way as N6A3 Frag grenade, and in many cases will attempt to run away. But if the grenade lands close enough, they will not be likely to get away from it. Notes * The area of effect radius and damage per round is better than that of the MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher, although the MOD-3 is generally more effective at taking down large, armored foes. * By exploiting a glitch in the game, it is possible to get more ammo for the weapon than was intended. See the F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon section of Glitches for more details. * The K3-BT is largely issued to Nightcrawlers, though a few Replica Soldiers and a Replica Heavy Armor use it in early part of the game, during Interval 01 - Underneath. es:Lanzagranadas K3-BT Category:Perseus Mandate Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Explosive Launchers